The Gold Shield
by honus47
Summary: Deeks just gets his Gold Detective's Shield and meets someone interesting. A surprise twist awaits.


The Gold Shield AU OOC

Summary: Deeks just got his Gold Detective's Shield and meets someone interesting. A surprise twist awaits.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the ones everyone knows.

A/N 1: This was a request from a few 'guests' through their reviews. This will be a one and done story as I ship Densi. But since I'm just learning how to write, I thought I would give it a try . . . _**once**_.

A/N 2: nherbie graciously reviewed this little story and deemed it presentable. So, without further ado . . . onward.

Deeks can't stop running his thumb across the new gold shield that he was presented with just this morning. Detective I Martin Deeks, now that is truly a mouthful. The Chief of Detectives himself presented it to him and told him he was happy to have him on board. His new boss, for the upcoming month anyway, a man by the name of Lt. Roger Bates, showed him to his office, a cubicle really, and gave him names and phone numbers of all the other detectives in the division. Apparently he needs to work a month in each division before placement in the one they feel he would be best suited for. For the umpteenth time he wonders which one that will be and also if he will ever make Detective III.

As the end of the work day finally arrives, Deeks packs up his things and heads for home. He thinks that he needs to go out tonight and celebrate just a bit on his new job promotion and he knows just the spot. But first he needs to clean the apartment a bit. When he was all done, and the place was clean as a whistle, he fixed himself a little dinner and just relaxed for a bit. As he's sitting there watching _**Let's Make a Deal**_ , a thought crosses his mind. He should look into getting himself a dog, and if he ever does, he's going to name it Monty.

As he walks in the door of the club, he can't get over the sound coming from the front where the band is playing. It sounds like a very good band and he's happy he picked this club to have a drink in tonight. He heads over to the less crowded end of the bar and orders a beer. After he takes a drink of the ice cold beverage, he looks around the club looking for any unattached ladies that may be interested in a little friendship for a few hours. And then he spots her, a ginger haired beauty sitting all alone at a small table up against the far wall. He watches her for a few minutes making sure she's alone and not seeing anyone coming to her table, he ventures forth. " Hi, my name is Marty Deeks. I was just wondering if you would care for a little company."

The cute as a bug woman looks up at him and is immediately taken with his blue eyes and long blonde hair. She thinks to herself 'typical California surfer' but instead says, "Sure, have a seat, and my name is Nell Jones. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

With the pleasantries out of the way, Deeks thinks to himself that Nell was entirely different from the women that normally catch his eye. He doesn't really have a type, but he certainly goes for a particular look. Most of the women he is attracted to could walk out of the pages of a Victoria Secret's catalog. Maybe it's just a guy thing. Or more likely, it's the idea of picking up a hot woman at a club. A woman, or more specifically, a relationship, is more of a luxury in his line of work. He has always been about the job. There's so little room for long term pleasure in his life because of his occupation, that he takes his pleasure where he can find it. But this one, Miss Nell Jones, is so very different than all the others. "You know, Nell is sort of a rare name, one that isn't heard very often." Deeks says trying to make conversation. "I've never met anyone with that name. It seems to fit you."

And taking a quick glance down, Nell sighs and then mentally shrugs her shoulders. Nell forces down a brief flash of uneasiness. She is here for one reason, that reason being she needed to get out and take a break from everything. In fact, she'd been hoping that it would be an opportunity for her to have some fun and to possibly meet someone, and she has. But Marty Deeks unsettles her. It's easy to say she could get lost in his eyes because it's already happened, but she has no clue what type of person he is or what he does for a living. He could be a surfing bum for all she knows. He surely looks like one, albeit a cleaned up one. She is usually confident and competent, but here, sitting across the small table from him, things were different. He's different, a _**lot**_ different than the guys she normally meets or even the guys she works with. The man sitting across the table from her is strictly focused on her and her alone. Deeks's eyes shift and, seeing the sparkle in her eyes, he cocks his head to the side and lifts his lips in a smile; a smile that could light up the room and it's all hers at the moment and Nell, when seeing that, feels her heart pound in a way she never felt before, and coupled with the butterflies starting in her stomach she knows right then . . . This man is trouble! If she isn't careful, those eyes and that smile would surely entrap her and then pull her in. He actually seems to be genuinely interested and focused entirely on her, and that's something she has never had happen with a man before and just like that Nell gets it. With him, she feels comfortable and relaxed . . . home.

"Would you like to dance Nell?"

"Yes, I would Marty."

The first dance is a slow one and laying her head on his chest, she can hear the slow, steady, thump of his heart and it makes her feel so relaxed that she feels like she melts into him. His heartbeat is hypnotizing. After dancing several dances the band decides to take a break so the duo goes back to their little table where Deeks, out of the blue, asks her, "Miss Nell Jones, would you do me the honor of dining with me tomorrow evening?"

Well that cracks Nell right up. She laughs heartily and then tells him, "I would love that Marty." And then thinks to herself about how good a dancer the man is and what a lucky night she has been given.

Well, they dance off and on for a couple more hours and then it's time to head for home. He walks her out to her car and gives her a hug and kisses her cheek and bids her goodnight, telling her he's already counting the hours until tomorrow night. Her face grows slightly red and she voices the same thing and then enters her car to drive home.

Nell wakes up the next morning feeling very refreshed. She really did need last night to recharge her batteries as the last few days were entirely too draining. Giving seminars every day, all day, wasn't as easy as everyone thought. One more week she thinks to herself and then it's back to her regular job. Thinking of that brings thoughts of the gorgeous man she had met last night. . . One Marty Deeks. She'll find out more about him tonight at dinner and she smiles to herself thinking of him and how nice it felt in his arms listening to his heart beat. Oh, she thinks, I am in so much trouble and then smiles. She busies herself with a few errands that need to be done and before she knows it, it's time to start getting ready for tonight. Nell's head is in the clouds as she gets ready for her first date with Marty Deeks. Thinking back on last night, she can't help but feel like it seemed like they had chemistry. Nell prances around her room getting dressed, and it's so hard not to have a smile on her face every time she thinks of Marty and each time she does, her heart feels like it has skipped a beat. As soon as she's was ready, she notices that she has a few minutes left before Marty will be there to pick her up. She looks herself over again in the full length mirror and thinks she looks presentable.

As she walks into the front room, she hears knocking at the door. Opening the door, she's totally stunned. He looks absolutely gorgeous. She says, "Hi Marty, I just finished getting ready. Would you care to come in for a few minutes? I want to touch up my makeup."

When Deeks looks at her, he's speechless and that's an uncommon thing for Marty Deeks. "Nell!" Deeks exclaims, "You look, you're like, you look amazing! Nell, you look absolutely gorgeous." Deeks stands there drooling and gawking. He's amazed that someone can look so incredibly gorgeous.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself!" Nell says. She cannot get over how incredible he looks. His tanned skin against his deep blue eyes. Oh his eyes are amazing; she could look into them all night long. His blonde hair looked just right, and he smelled so good. She could stand there and stare at him all night long. Nell thinks she has died and gone to Heaven.

"So, Nell, are you ready to go?" Deeks asks.

"Yes, are you?" Nell asks. "Marty, you're staring. Do I have something on my face; did I smear my makeup on my face or something?"

"What? No, I'm sorry. It's just that you look so perfect." Marty looks at her face, she doesn't have a lot of makeup on, she doesn't need it. He can't get over how good she looks.

"Shall we go?" Marty asks.

"Sounds good." Nell says. Marty holds out his arm like a gentleman and Nell takes it.

"So where are we going?" Nell asks.

"I think you'll like it. It's a brand new Italian restaurant that one of my buddies told me about a while ago, the food is supposed to be amazing" Deeks says.

"I can't wait." Nell says, flashing a smile his way. As they drive off, they are both grinning from ear to ear.

Dinner with Nell is really something Marty has never experienced before. The conversation between them flows effortlessly and before they know it, dinner is over. They sit there for a little longer enjoying a glass of wine and Marty asks Nell, "Would you like to go dancing, or just listen to the music?"

"You know Marty, while that sounds nice, I think I would much rather just relax with you some place quiet."

"Well, why don't we leave here then? I know just the spot to go to." And Marty gets up and pulls Nell chair out for her and they leave.

As they drive to the spot Marty was talking about, Nell ran the night through her head once again. Everything about the night felt so very normal, like they were an old married couple or something. They got along so well, the conversation was so easy, just . . . normal. Nell hasn't had 'normal' for so long that she had forgotten what it felt like until just now. And just like that, here they are at the ocean. Nell looks around and doesn't see anything that even looked like a club so what could Marty be thinking of?

"Here we are Nell. This is where I come to be alone with my thoughts. No matter how bad the day was, the ocean always calms me down and shows me the way. You just have to give it a chance."

Yep, typical surfer Nell thinks and then giggles. He is so much more than just a typical surfer she thinks as she remembers his arms around her while they were dancing last night, _so_ much more than typical.

Marty takes Nell's hand and leads her to a bench just off the path and sits down. "Listen to the ocean Nell. Tell me it doesn't relax you."

"It does Marty. The waves crashing on the shore mesmerize you. It's so relaxing." And then shivers.

Marty sees her shiver and puts his arm around her. The wind is picking up a little and it's starting to cool off.

As soon as Marty puts his arm around her, she snuggles into his side thinking there is no place she would rather be at that moment. It feels so natural and comfy she wouldn't mind staying right here forever and feels her face grow hot. They sit there for the better part of an hour, not really talking much but just enjoying the sound of the waves. It's so relaxing and Nell understands what Marty was talking about.

"Let's get you inside Nell. It's cooling off fairly rapidly and I think it's time to go. Would you like to come back to my place for a glass of wine?"

"Sure thing Marty, let's go."

The first thing Nell notices walking through the front door, is the surf board leaning up against the wall. The second is how unbelievably clean the room looks.

"Make yourself at home Nell, while I get us a glass of wine."

As Marty walks into the kitchen to get their drinks, Nell wanders over to the bookshelf and checks out his books. What she sees there shocks her. The man has a law degree. Never in a million years would she have thought that. "So, Marty, you're a lawyer?"

"I was Nell," Marty says as he comes back with the drinks, "But now I'm a detective for the LAPD."

Nell almost chokes on her wine as she hears that and asks him, "What? How? Why did you quit being a lawyer?"

"Well, I worked for a lucrative law firm for almost a year before I realized I was helping the senior partners protect the 'bad guys.' So I left and started working as a public defender. I enjoyed that for a few months and then thought that I was trying to help people that were already victimized and that was no good. I joined the police academy after that, thinking I could help people before they got hurt. Then Friday, I got my gold shield, I'm a Detective I now."

"Wow." Nell says. "Are you happy?"

"I thought so, yes, and then I went to a club Friday night, met you, and now I'm happy."

Saying that, he closes the gap between them and places his hands on each side of her face. He lowers his head and gently brushes her lips with his. When she doesn't pull away, he kisses her tenderly, trying to show her exactly why he thinks he's happy now. He feels her return the kiss and he can't help the feelings coming over him. Her lips are soft and sweet and he can't control his quivering, shaking, limbs when he feels a shiver ripple through her. He deepens the kiss and she responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. He's running out of air so he pauses long enough to take a breath then dips his head and kisses her again. The feel of her in his arms and the kiss overwhelm him. He never wants it to end.

She pulls back to look into his eyes. Her hand moves to his jaw as his arms move to circle her back. "What was that for?" she gasps.

He reaches down to cup her cheek and whispers, "I don't want to lose you Nell."

He kisses her again, his heart beating out of control. It feels so perfect and so right. Words just can't describe the way she makes him feel.

They hold each other for several minutes and he finally asks, "Please stay." He takes her hand and leads her to the couch. They sit down and he pulls her close.

The morning sun streaming through the crack in Marty's shades wakes Nell up. She finds herself draped all over Marty and remembers the happenings of the evening. She can't remember ever feeling so loved as she feels at this very moment. He makes her feel something she hasn't felt in so many years. She snuggles up to Marty as close as she can and goes back to sleep with a smile on her face.

Not long after Nell drifts back to sleep, Marty wakes up and finds Nell extremely close, almost like a second skin. Rather than go back to sleep, he just holds her and strokes her hair and thinking of what he's going to do now. She stole his heart and that has never happened to Marty Deeks. Never! But it has now, she owns it and he happily smiles. All that matters to Marty is that she's here now with him and he doesn't want to let her go. With that thought in his head, he also drifts back to sleep.

Waking up later, Marty and Nell expend more energy before hitting the shower. Afterwards, while eating breakfast, Marty realizes that tomorrow they both need to go back to work. With a shock, he thinks to himself that he has no idea what Nell does for a living. "Nell, what do you do for work?"

"I'm an intelligence analyst for the federal government."

"Wow! That must be really something!"

"It is. I just can't talk about the things I do as most of them are classified."

"I understand." Marty tells her.

Time flies by for Nell and Marty and two months into their relationship, out of the blue, Marty mentions to Nell, "Nell, we spend all of our time together, so maybe you should move your things in here. Come live with me."

Nell looks up into his eyes and sees nothing but love for her and decides right away that she would love nothing more than to live with this man. "Of course I will Marty. We can move my stuff this weekend if you want."

With a red face, Marty comes back with, "I was thinking more along the lines of now." And then he smiles at her.

Four months have passed since Nell moved in with Marty and she has learned a great deal about him. First she finds out that Marty is a clean freak. He's always wiping something clean or vacuuming, or dusting. Everything in their closet is organized. She loves how he takes care of her and the apartment. The next thing she found out was he played the violin and the guitar. The first time he played the violin for her, she actually had tears in her eyes when he was done. He always seems to surprise her with something new and different. What surprised her most though was that every night he would meticulously dismantle and clean his service weapon. One night as he was cleaning it, Nell asked him to teach her about it. So, every night for a month, Marty would spend an hour with her and show her how to dismantle, clean, and rebuild the gun. He explained everything about its internal workings so she would know what to do if it ever jammed. When he was satisfied that she was ready, he took her to an indoor gun range and taught her to shoot. She learned to shoot with both hands from different positions. He was always pushing her until she could shoot fast and accurately with either hand. Thereafter, they went every week to the range for practice. More for her than him.

They have been together a year when the shit hits the fan; Marty needs to go undercover. He's told it would be for a week to a month, that it involved a car theft ring that was stealing high end SUV's. It breaks Nell's heart when he tells her the bad news, but being part of his job, she understands. The op only takes 10 days but Nell does not like it one bit. Ten days without Marty doesn't feel very good.

The powers that be at LAPD find out that Marty Deeks had a knack for undercover work and have him doing more and more of it and each and every time, Nell worries herself sick. They keep sending him undercover and he's rapidly becoming well known to all the other departments at LAPD. He's become their 'Golden Boy'. Need a case solved? Get Marty Deeks and send him undercover. This goes on for several months and then one day Lt. Bates calls him into his office. "Deeks, I have an undercover coming up that you're needed on. This is a deep cover op and you'll be gone for longer than a month. More like several months. I'm sorry kid, but we need to bring this particular drug ring down and you're the one that can do it."

"Man LT, what am I gonna tell Nell? I can't just leave her like that. Is there a chance I can call her at night?"

"I don't know what to tell ya kid. But remember this, if you slip out of your cover persona, you may do or say something that could break your cover and then you would be gone."

"I get it, I really do. I just hope Nell understands." And Marty leaves the office with a disconcerted look on his face.

Needless to say, dinner that evening is anything but pleasant. Nell understands but does not like it, not one bit. It breaks her heart when he leaves that Sunday night. He tells her if he can, he will try to call at night but not to pin any hope on it. He kisses her goodbye and leaves

Three months later, Nell gets a massive surprise herself. She gets word from her boss that she's being transferred to D.C. as her services are better suited to a think tank there than working for the FBI only. That night she cries so hard and so long she makes herself sick. She hopes beyond reason that Marty will call so she can let him know. Instead, she ends up writing a long letter and tells him in it to call right away when he gets this. She grabs her suitcase and closes the door for the last time, all the while thinking of all the fun times they had here.

Seven weeks later, Marty's undercover op is done and all he can think of is getting home to Nell. After his debrief with Lt. Bates, he practically runs from the precinct to get home that much faster. Imagine his consternation when he opens the door to an empty apartment with nary a sign of Nell. He finds the letter she left him as he goes to the kitchen and reads it. As soon as he's done, he calls her number. She's glad to hear from him and they talk about what they are going to do now that she's gone. Marty tells her he can fly out there for the weekend or she can come here for a weekend. Something! . . . Anything! Well, nothing can be done this weekend, so they will talk about it again next time one of them is able to call.

Their lives take a vicious turn three days later. Lt. Bates walks out to Deeks's desk and informs him that he is going under again. Long term. This time the op takes almost nine months and Deeks has lost all hope of seeing Nell ever again. It's been almost a year since he held her and he doesn't think she could or would wait any longer before finding someone else. After the debrief, he head for home and when he walks through the door, a fiery dart flies into his arms and nirvana is upon him. The next morning, Nell informs him that she has a week off and that they should make the most of it. He immediately calls Bates and tells him he needed the upcoming week off for personal reasons and Bates gives it to him.

Heading back over to Nell, he thinks of something and decides to run with it. He tells Nell he would be right back and goes towards his bedroom. He comes back with a little blue box. He walks over to Nell, drops to one knee and asks her to marry him. Nell is shocked to say the least but answers with a resounding, "YES! MARTY YES! I'll marry you!."

"Nell, there is only one way that this will work. I can no longer do any undercover work. You're too important to me so tomorrow I'm going to resign. I'll follow you to D.C. and take the bar exam and then put out my shingle or find a job with another law firm."

"You would do all that for me Marty?"

"I would do that for _**us**_ Nell . . . In a heartbeat!"

Three years later and things are going great for Nell and Marty Deeks. Marty took and passed the bar exam and was hired by a lucrative law firm just outside of D.C. He works primarily in corporate law staying away from Criminal law and the 'bad guys' and trials. Nell is making waves in the NSA think tank and being noticed by other agencies. It seems a lot of them were looking for an Intelligence Analyst and Nell has the smarts to attract some heavy players. One in particular is the Office of Special Projects of NCIS in L.A. A fairly clandestine operation dealing with the most dangerous of operations. They have sent her a feeler letter asking her if she would be interested in talking to them. That night at supper, she and Marty talk of it in great length deciding it would be in their best interest to listen to them. Marty, being a lawyer, can work almost anywhere if she was to get the job. She sends the Operations Manager, a Henrietta Lange, an email asking when she would like to talk about the job. If this Ms. Lange would reply, Nell could get a few days off and fly into LA to talk to her. Less than an hour later, Nell's computer 'pinged' letting her know she has received an email. After reading the email, she's flat out astounded. The email states that she is booked first class on a flight leaving Dulles Airport at 8:30 a.m. tomorrow morning and her time off is already taken care of with her boss. She will be met at the LA airport to bring her to OSP. She tells Marty and he's happy for her. He will miss her but it's only for a day or two. He can live with that he thinks. It will be the first time in years that they have been apart and he doesn't care for it a whole lot.

As Nell gets off the plane and walks towards the claims area, she sees a man holding a sign with DEEKS on it so she heads that way. She tells the man that she was Mrs. Deeks. He collects her bag and directs her to a limo holding a little lady who she finds out is Henrietta Lange. On the way to wherever they were going, Nell finds out she would be working with a Technical Analyst if she was to take the job. As they reach their destination, she thinks to herself that there is no way that this building holds a top secret federal agency. It looks like it's falling apart and the door has a condemned sign posted on it. But once she opens the door, well, the place is something else. All modernized, state of the art computers, plasma screens, everything needed for a top notch organization. By the end of the day, Nell determines that this is a job she would like to pursue. She knows her husband would love to come back to LA and his precious ocean so she tells Hetty that she will take the job. But that it will be around a month before she could get here. Her husband will have to get any outstanding work done or handed over to a junior lawyer and they need to sell their house. Then they need to find one here in LA. It's then that Hetty informs her that everything will be taken care of in DC and could she be here in a week?

Hetty tells her. "Mrs. Deeks, I have a house in mind for you and your husband. It's a three bedroom, two story place located 50 yards from the ocean. The backyard is pretty much all beach and the front yard is rather large. I believe you and your husband will love it. Let me show it to you later."

It's been a year now that Nell has worked at NCIS and she is very happy she took the job. Her husband is ecstatic and spends a lot of time in their backyard. It surely isn't because the ocean is right there though, is it? Then she laughs. The man deserves all the happiness he can get out of life with everything he has done for her over the years.

One day at work, there's a case that opens up and the team needs a fourth person. Nell tells Hetty she will gladly go to help out but Hetty refuses the offer. "You're an Intelligence Analyst, _**NOT**_ a Field Agent! I can't have you in the field getting hurt." With that she spins on her heel and heads back to her office without walls. As it turns out, the case is solved by early afternoon. As the team is writing their after action reports, Nell goes to Hetty to try and talk her into letting her go into the field a little when they needed a fourth person. "Hetty, I'm already a federal agent. It's not like I would be in the field on all the cases but only when a fourth is needed or until you find a fourth agent for the team."

"Child, you would need to carry a gun. You do not even know how to handle a gun let alone fire one."

Nell smiles at that and says, "I can shoot a gun. I can show you if you would let me."

"Very well Mrs. Deeks. We'll take this conversation to the firing range and see what you know about fire arms." Saying that, she gets up and calls her team to come along with them to the range.

They stop at the armory on the way to pick up a gun for her to use and continue on to the range. As soon as the entire team and Hetty are inside the range, Hetty says, "First we'll show you how to break the gun down in order to check it out."

"Like this Hetty?" And Nell proceeds to dismantle the gun, checks the parts over and rebuilds the gun.

Needless to say, no one on the team had seen that coming. "Well done Mrs. Deeks, very well done! Now let's see how you shoot."

Nell sends a target out to the second position where the more experienced shooters place their targets. She puts two shots in the targets head and the rest in the targets center mass. Well the entire team look at each other wondering where she ever learned to shoot that well. And then she did the unthinkable. She brought the target in and sent another one out, reloaded her weapon and shot the same again. Only this time she did it with her left hand.

"That will do Mrs. Deeks. We know you can shoot and handle yourself around weapons. May I ask you how you learned all this?" She asks her on the way back to her office.

As Hetty sits down in her chair, Nell answers, "My husband taught me."

"Your husband the _**lawyer**_ ?"

With pride in her voice, Nell answers with a resounding, "Yes. But, he's a lawyer now but he wasn't _**always**_ a lawyer. He used to be a Detective in the undercover division at LAPD. He gave all that up to be with me after he asked me to marry him. I think he sometimes misses it but he hides it well."

"Well, Mrs. Deeks, I'll give your field agent status some thought, but I may have found a fourth agent. I'll let you know."

As soon as Nell leaves, Hetty fires up her computer and finds out all she can on Detective Deeks. What she finds astounds her; the man was very good at undercover work. She decides to try to talk to his old boss, a Roger Bates. After she's done with the call, she knows she has found the missing piece to her team. She just needs to convince the man and she is quite sure his wife will help her out in getting him to join NCIS. Hetty sits back in her chair and sips her tea while all the while playing with her letter opener.

BRIINNGG! BRIINNGG! BRIINNGG!

The ringing of the alarm wakes Nell up out of a sound sleep. She immediately sits up and looks at the body slowly coming awake next to her. "Eric! Wake up Beale! C'mon, let's go. We have to get ready; we have a big day today. Kensi and Deeks are getting married. C'mon Eric! Get up!"

"I'm up Nell, jeesh!"

"One more thing Eric. Never again, and I mean _**NEVER AGAIN**_ will we _**EVER**_ eat spicy food before bed! I had the strangest dream last night. Anyways, let's start getting ready for their wedding."

The End

 _ **SURPRISE!**_


End file.
